


SMS

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMS can be your heart-breaker, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMS

Sherlock –JW

Sherlock, could you pick up some milk? –JW

Sherlock, where did you put my gun? –JW

Sherlock, who made the 'smiley' face on the wall? –JW

Sherlock, did you put the severed head in the fridge? –JW

Sherlock, are you playing the violin at 3 a.m. just now? –JW

Sherlock, there's a case happen now. Interested? –JW

Sherlock, is there any problem? –JW

Sherlock, are you there? –JW

Sherlock, where have you been? –JW

Sherlock, why are you keep silent? –JW

Sherlock, am I getting insane? –JW

Sherlock, I need you –JW

Sherlock, I miss you –JW

Sherlock, please don't do this –JW

Sherlock, I'm begging here –JW

Sherlock, please –JW

Sherlock, why there's no reply from you? –JW

Sherlock, I know you're not a fake –JW

Sherlock, I only hope one miracle, that is you –JW

Sherlock, I know texting to death man's phone was ridiculous but this is the only way I can contact with you –JW

Sherlock, I'm sorry –JW

Sherlock, wait for me –JW

Sherlock, I will follow you –JW

Sherlock, this will be the last message for you. I just want to say I love you –JW

-oOo-

After read all the message he got from John, Sherlock closed his phone.

Sherlock Holmes was standing in the cemetery. At this late night, he was visiting someone grave at there. The tombstone that had been craved the name of John H. Watson was in front of him. Sherlock clutched the tombstone and fell on his knee. He let tears fall from his eyes, sad with his friend's death. John H. Watson just died because of his fall. Sherlock's fall.

Just three weeks ago, Sherlock was come back from his mission. Rid off three snipers that had been hired by Moriarty to kill three people he cares. This task had taken three year to finish it. When he was just want to go back home that is 221B Baker Street, he saw John died in the flat. He saw the blood gushed out from John's head. He saw the gun beside his hand. He saw John's phone in his hand.

Sherlock was trembled when he saw this. His brilliance shut off from his head. The only thing matter for him was his only friend. He tried to safe him, but it was no use. Sherlock maybe could fake his death, but he can never revive someone from the death. 

Sherlock cannot believe that John was already dead. John was unlike him who had faked his own death, John's death was real. A real one, not the fake. Sherlock cannot accept the truth yet. Sherlock's death had killing John slowly and in the end, the Grim Reaper had visit John for the first and last time. 

The last message he received from John was the message Sherlock cannot forget it. John does not know that Sherlock also loves him. He never loves anyone like John. John was the only exception. His exception. Sherlock wanted to tell John about his feeling but he was afraid of rejection from John. He thought that John was straight, so there is no chance for Sherlock to be with him. He never realized that John had marked him as an exception for the doctor.

Unfortunately, it was too late for both of them to confess their true feelings towards each other.

Sherlock wiped his tears back. He touch John's name on the tombstone slowly. He wants to be forever with John, but luck seems to hate him. Fate had separated both of them. Destiny always played with him. This three never fulfill Sherlock only request: Be with John forever.

Without John, things will never be interesting.

Without John, case will be duller.

Without John, he will be lonely.

Without John, life will be useless for him.

For this, Sherlock cannot stand with living anymore. 

Sherlock intended to do something but first, Sherlock opened his phone back. He types something for the message. He wants to forward it to John. He wants John to read it. He wants to make a last note for John and him. He hoped that with this, he will be with John H. Watson.

Slowly, he took his revolver from his pocket. He wants to follow John now. He does not want to be alone without his doctor. He wants Grim Reaper to pay a visit for him now. He does not care for anything right now. All matter for him was his John. 

Before Sherlock pull off the trigger, he reads his final message for John back

John, I love you too –SH

**Author's Note:**

> (Just forgive me for everything, I don't know what to say here. This is unbeta)


End file.
